The price of electronic devices has continued to decrease dramatically. In addition, the variety of consumer electronic components and home automation electronics that can be purchased has also continued to increase. For example, digital video recorders, DVD players, large screen TVs, multi-carousel CD players, MP3 players, new video games consoles and similar consumer electronic items have continued to drop in price and become more widely available. Other brief examples of home electronics that are available include: remotely controlled light switches and dimmers, wireless networks, wireless power controls, wireless switches, remote controlled fireplaces, garage doors and even appliances. The decreases in price and increased availability have made home audio, home video, and home automation electronics more available to end users.
The availability of home automation devices, large screen TVs, surround sound stereo equipment, DVDs, CDs, MP3s and similar electronic equipment has also increased consumer interest in networking such devices together. It has become easier and less expensive to buy many networkable components that can be used to control lighting, monitor appliances, access environmental controls, and provide high quality audio-visual entertainment through broadcast television, satellite programs, cable programs, and internet connections for a home automation network.
The increasing availability of wireless networks has enabled a wide variety of devices to be centrally controlled through the use of wireless home automation networks. Wireless networks have enabled home automation components to be attached and installed into existing infrastructure. The wireless networks have also reduced the cost of expensive wiring. However, even with the ever increasing availability of wireless networks, home automation is still only installed in limited numbers. One reason for the limited use of home automation networks is the inherent complexity of controlling a large number of devices. Wireless networks can add to the complexity when various types of interference reduce the ability to command and control automated devices from a single location.